Fairytale Tragedies
by Kathy Nguyen
Summary: "You promised me forever." I whispered into the darkness. "You left me. You all did. That day on September 11. They said you all died on the plane." I stared at each and every one of their faces. "And now you're all back." Full summary inside.
1. Lovers

**Fairytale Tragedies**

**Full Summary**: Bella Swan and Edward Masen; lovers at first sight. They had everything they have ever wanted; money, family, and the best of friends. Then one day changed everything, the very foundation they built. 9/11. The tragic day Bella lost everything. What happens when she sees a mysterious golden eyed angel that reminds her so much of the one she yearns to see? Will all end well or will Bella be left heartbroken and depressed for the rest of her life? **** There may include LEMONS****

**DISCLAIMER: **_Stephanie Meyer owns all!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lovers**

**Bella's POV**

You know those fairytale stories when Cinderella meets her Prince Charming or Juliet meeting her Romeo? Those are just make believe stories written by the imaginative fantasy of others right? Wrong, it has been wrong ever since I have found Edward Anthony Masen. My everything.

He is my Romeo, my Prince Charming, and my knight in shining armor. He is everything you can want in a man; muscular, loving, caring, devoted, polite, has the most amazing sparkling emerald green eyes, and the list keeps going and going.

It's crazy to be in love at 17 years old. Right? Wrong again. Well according to my father and every other adult I know. It's ridiculous really. They either say _"Young love, it never lasts." _Or _"Oh! Look its Edward Masen! He hasn't dumped that Swan girl yet?" _I scoffed at them. We were more in love then most people I know. Edward Masen. The man I have given my heart and soul to. I couldn't wait to discover what the future held for us. He is an ambitious doctor; following the steps of his father, Edward Masen Sr. and I was an aspiring author.

Although we are still in High School, I can't ever imagine my life without him. He is the very reason I am living and breathing. He is my other half and I couldn't survive without him and this is no exaggeration. It all happened that day in Port Angeles. That day that changed my life forever.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_I was walking home from the bookstore in Port Angeles when I went shopping with Jessica and Angela to get their prom dresses. Of course I didn't get a dress. I mean what's the point? I don't have a date, although most guys at my school have already asked me like Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. _

_The thought of the two of them made me shiver. Do they not know when someone says no that means no? Seriously, they follow me around like some lost lovesick puppy. I didn't have a lot of friends considering I started in the middle of the semester and moved to Forks to live with my father, Charlie. I lived in Phoenix with my mother, Renee before then. _

_There weren't any boys at Forks High School I would even consider going out with. They are all immature boys who don't know how to treat a girl. _

_I was walking to the restaurant "La Bella Italia" which was about four blocks away from the bookstore. I was walking down the path when I saw them. By the looks of it, it seems like it was two drunken guys down the alleyway where I was suppose to cut through._

_I sighed. They were going to do something stupid in their state of mind. I reluctantly looked behind me to see if there was another way to the restaurant. I could go back to the store and ask for directions; I thought to myself._

_I turned around and started walking and that was when I noticed that those men had friends. There were about seven of them; in all of the directions. This was not going to end well._

_I started hyperventilating. This is not how I thought I would die. By the looks of it, I was either going to get raped or killed. I shuddered at the thought. I had to think of something fast, maybe the self- defense classes Renee had me sign up for in Phoenix were a good thing even though I completely stink at it. _

_They were coming closer. "Hey baby. Where do you think you're going?" asked the hideous smelling guy behind me. I didn't answer. Then some of them tried to touch me. "Don't touch me!" I shrieked at them. "Feisty. Just they way I like them." I almost threw up right there. I tried to shake them off and then I saw it. _

_A shiny silver Volvo stop literally an inch in front of me. An angel came out. He was gorgeous. He had tousled bronze hair and flawless skin. He looked like a supermodel._

"_Get in the car." He told me in his fierce, velvety voice. Even though I just met him, I have never been so protected and trusted in my life. I immediately got in the seat and he got in with me and we drove along. _

_He told me he heard yelling and he wanted to help. He was truly an angel. As it turns out, he just moved from Denali, Alaska and is moving to Forks with his father and mother. I was extremely happy and from that day forward, we got closer and closer and eventually we couldn't hide our feelings any longer and became boyfriend and girlfriend._

_****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

I smiled at the memory. Edward and I have become inseparable since.

"What are you smiling at, love?" I heard a beautiful, velvety voice asking me. We were currently at lunch sitting with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. Alice and Emmet McCarty moved from Tennessee about five months ago as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale, but they moved from New York.

I grinned. "Nothing, just remembering the day we first saw each other that's all."

He gave me one of his famous crooked smiles. "Well that was a very interesting day." I giggled and he chuckled along with me and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"So Bella, what do you think?" asked Alice excitedly.

"Um… I uh…" I stuttered.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" I smiled sheepishly.

She giggled. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to New York with us on the weekend until the weekend after. There won't be school because it's teacher evaluation week. We'll be going to Los Angeles on September 7 and then on September 11 we'll take a flight form Los Angeles to New York. "

I really wanted to go. A whole week with my friends and Edward in California and New York that should be really fun. I just remembered I couldn't "I'm sorry Alice I can't. It's Jake's birthday party down at La Push and I promised him I would be there and also Charlie wanted me to spend time with his new girlfriend Sue next week." I said sadly.

"Awww…. Come on Bells! I won't be fun with out my favorite klutz!" Emmet said with a pout.

"Very funny Emmet." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Seriously Bella. You really should go." Said Rose with a pout.

"I really want to guys, but I can't" I sighed sadly.

"Bella I'll stay here with you." Said Edward while kissing my cheek.

"No!" I protested. "Please go. I don't want you to stay here because of me. I know you love me and won't leave me, but go have fun! Please?" I said in my begging voice.

I saw his face in decision. "Please. Go. Have fun with them. I'll miss you, but go." I said again.

He sighed. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked jokingly. I laughed.

"Of course not!" I said.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay I'll go, but promise me when I come back I won't find you in a hospital." He said teasingly.

I scowled. "Of course not. Maybe a bruise here or there, but not a hospital." I said with a laugh. He laughed as well.

"Okay it's settled then. Edward, me, Jazzy, Rose, and Emmet will be going. Are you sure you can't go Bella?" She asked with a pout.

"Yes Alice. I really can't go." She sighed and nodded. She looked so sad.

"Hey Alice. Do you want to go shopping after school?" I asked trying to get her in her hyper self again.

"Oh!! Yeah! Me, you and Rose should go! There is a HUGE shoe sale at the Nordstrom and I need new clothes for our trip!" she replied excitingly.

"Alice, don't you think you have enough shoes?" asked Jasper. Uh-oh. Wrong move Jasper.

"Have enough shoes?! Jazzy! No one in there right mind can "HAVE" enough shoes!" shrieked Alice.

We all laughed at them.

"Ohhh! Looks like Jazzy doesn't know how to treat a woman!" boomed Emmet.

"Like you do!" spat Rosalie. Emmet hung his head in shame.

We were all laughing like crazy at Emmet until he gave us one of those signature scary stares and we quieted down.

Just as Emmet was about to reply, the bell rang.

"Come on, love. It's time for Biology!" Edward said with fake enthusiasm.

"Great. Biology with Mr. Maloney! How exciting!" I said copying his tone. He chuckled and held out his arm for me. I took it and we began walking down toward Biology.

It was nothing new today. We were looking at the phases of mitosis underneath a microscope and I had Edward as a partner, so biology wasn't that bad.

School was over after Biology and we got our things and met the rest of the "gang" as Emmet will call it in the parking lot.

"Hey. We should head up to La Push beach today." Said Alice casually.

Everyone agreed, but first we all had to go home and grab our swimming clothes and necessities.

Edward led me to his shiny, silver Volvo and drove me home. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he said he'll come back in 30 minutes to pick me up. I agreed and got my things out of his car. He drove away and I unlocked the door to my house.

Charlie's police cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so I guess that meant he wasn't home. I ran up to my room and put all of my school stuff onto my bed. I grabbed my Lacoste beach bag and got my towel, extra clothes, sunscreen, and money. I put on my yellow and white striped bikini and a pair of fleece short shorts from Abercrombie kids. I'm surprised I still fit in it. I also put on a midnight blue floral print halter top.

I hurriedly put my hair on a ponytail and grabbed my cell phone off of the table. I got my bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. I got an apple and chewed on it hungrily. I didn't eat lunch because I was so zoned out. I threw my apple away after finishing it and decided to write a note to Charlie so he wouldn't freak out that I was gone.

_Dear Dad,_

_Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and I are going to the beach at La Push. I won't be home 'til around 8 or 9 at night. If you need me call my cell phone or anyone else that's going with me. I love you Dad._

_Love,_

I left the note on the dining room table. I was putting my flip flops on when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I screamed and kicked the person from behind me. I turned around and I gasped.

It was Edward and he was lying on the floor in pain.

"Oh my god! Are you okay Edward?" I asked hugging him.

He weakly hugged me back.

"Now I don't have to worry about you when I leave with them." He said jokingly.

I laughed. Only Edward would make a joke out of a near- death experience.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, love. We should probably get going. We are all meeting each other at Emmet's and Alice's house."

I nodded and helped him up. I kissed his lips and got my bag and grabbed the camera that was on the table.

He opened the door for me and I thanked him. He started the car and we began driving to their house.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" he replied looking at he road.

"Where do you plan on going for college?"

He was silent for a moment. "I honestly don't know. Anywhere with you then I'll go." He said with a smile.

"Well I was thinking Dartmouth." I said to him.

"Really? I was thinking the exact same thing. It would be perfect for us with the wide variety of courses and the beautiful nature surrounding it."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

We made it to Alice's house and got out along with our beach bags.

"What took you guys so long?" said Emmet whiningly. He stopped and thought for a moment then a sly grin spread across his face. "Did you guys make a 'pit-stop' "he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed four shades of red and Emmet laughed.

"Ignore him." Said Edward pulling me into his chest. I sighed and nodded.

"Hey Bella!" waved Rosalie and Alice.

"Hey Rose! Hey Alice!" I said while giving them a hug.

"We should probably get going if we want to get home before 9." Said Jasper.

We nodded.

"Okay we're going to take Emmet's Jeep to the beach." Said Alice.

We all put our bags in the back of the Emmet's monster Jeep and Emmet sat in the drivers seat while Rosalie sat in the passenger seat.

Alice sat on Jasper's lap while I sat on Edward's. We began driving and Rosalie turned up the radio.

It was "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3

Alice, Rose, and I started singly loudly along.

_Black dress, with the tights underneath_

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth_

_And she's an actress [actress] But she ain't got no need_

_She's got money form her parents in a trust fund back east_

_t-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks _

_While my tongue is pressed inside some other girl's teeth_

_You tell your boyfriend, that he's got no beef_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him_

We kept singing along and loudly and the guys just stared at us and laughed along.

The song changed into "Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton and to our surprise, Emmet started signing.

We all looked at him with our jaws opened and we where speechless.

"What?" he asked us confused.

"Who knew Emmet sang girl songs." Replied Alice smirking.

We all chuckled and Emmet gave Alice a glare. She just smiled innocently which made us laugh even harder.

We arrived at La Push at 3 and got our things out of the back of the Jeep. We got a really good spot and us girls laid out our towels.

I got my sunscreen out and Edward was sitting down next to me.

I kissed him passionately and he kissed me back. I smiled and looked at him innocently.

"Can you put sunscreen on my back?" I asked him slyly.

He smirked. "Anything for you love."

I stood up and took off my tank top and shorts extremely slowly to tease Edward and heard him groaning. I chuckled and threw a wink at him. I sat down in between his legs and he started rubbing the sunscreen over my back. The way he was touching me made me moan. He chuckled lightly and continued. Once he finished I decided to do his back.

I rubbed his back soothingly and slowly. He let out a moan and I grinned. Once I was done he picked me up over his shoulders and had a sly smirk looking between me and the water.

"Don't you dare Edward Anthony Masen!" I shrieked and he chuckled and ran toward the water and threw us in.

I reached the surface and we both laughed at each other. He pulled me into his arms and we kissed. It felt like one of those romantic movies kissing in the ocean.

"Are you still mad at me?" He said with a pout.

I laughed. "How could I be with that pout?"

He grinned and stood up and carried me bridal style to the sand and spun me around and around. Life is perfect. I kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Hey Bella Wella and Eddie-boy! Let's play some volleyball!" yelled Emmet from the other side of the beach.

I grabbed Edward's hand and we started running over there.

"It's Edward, not Eddie." Said Edward annoyingly when we got there.

"Sure whatever Eddie. Let's play some v-ball!" shouted Emmet.

"Eww Emmet! If you want to play v-ball go ask Rose!" said Alice jokingly.

Emmet glared at her and we all burst out laughing.

"Let me rephrase that then." He said through his clenched teeth glaring at Alice. "Let's play v-o-l-l-e-yball." She chuckled.

"Boys against girls!" yelled Rose. Rose had the first serve and threw straight over the net and we got one point. I served and surprisingly got it over the net and then Jasper hit it right back over. Alice hit the ball hard and right on Emmet's crotch. He fell on the ground groaning in pain.

"I'm going to get you, you EVIL PIXIE!" screamed Emmet. We all laughed and Rose helped him up and kissed him on his neck.

"Better?" she asked in her low seductive voice.

"Much." Emmet grandly replied. I laughed at the both of them.

The sun was starting to set. It looked beautiful. It was a mixture of pink and orange with few hazy clouds in the back. The sun was an orangey, yellow color. It looked amazing like one of those paintings with the beautiful scenery.

I faced Edward and he looked at me. His eyes were burning into mine. I could see the amount of love and devotion he had for me. He inched closer and closer and then finally, his lips touched mine. It was very romantic. Kissing under the sunset. It felt like a fairytale; so unreal. This kiss was filled with so much passion and it turned out to be a full blown make-out session.

"Whoa! Eddie-boy! Save it for the bedroom!" hollered Emmet from the other side of the beach.

I blushed and buried my face into Edward's chest.

"We have to go." Said Alice while she was packing our things on the sand.

I nodded and Edward laced our fingers together and we left; having this memory to hold onto. Forever.

* * *

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW PLEASE! MORE REVIEWS MORE UPDATES! [: sOME FLUFF IN THE BEGINNING AND THEN COMES THE SAD PARTS.**


	2. Shopping With Alice

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Stephenie Meyer owns all._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Shopping with Alice**

**Bella's POV**

As Edward and I got our things packed up, Alice came up to me with a pout on her face. Oh god. How can anyone say no to that pout? Alice is going to kill me one day. I sighed reluctantly.

"Yes Alice?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Bella. You promised me we would go shopping after school. I mean come on! Shoes, shoes, and MORE shoes!" screamed Alice excitingly.

"But Alice…" I whined. I really didn't want to go; especially with Alice. She is crazy when it comes to shopping. She can go a month without food and shop for a month straight.

"Don't 'but Alice' me Bella Swan. You were the one who asked and now we HAVE to go. I mean really, you just can't invite Emmet McCarty shopping and then back out!" she said in a sad voice and then she pouted. Ugh! How much I hate that pout!

""Fine Alice. We can go---"she squealed and was about to reply, but I cut her off. "Only if Edward goes though." I said in a sing-song voice.

He glared at me. He hated Alice's shopping as much as I do, but too bad. I wasn't going to suffer alone.

"Fine. Edward can go. OH! Maybe I should ask Jazzy and Emmet too! They can hold all of our bags. And…" she said to herself while walking away.

"Bella. Why did you ask Alice if I can go." He said annoyingly.

I put an innocent smile on my face. "Hey if I have to go through Alice's shopping, then I'm taking you with me. I thought you were my knight in shining armor?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course I'm your knight, m'lady." He smoothly replied back. I giggled and he kissed my cheek.

"Ugh. Let's just get over with Alice's torture chamber. I want to spend as much time with you before you leave on Friday" I said reluctantly.

"Bella. I really don't have to go. I can stay---" I cut him off.

"Edward Masen! I want you to go. Go have fun. I'll be fine here. I have Charlie and Jake. I'll be fine. Please go have fun." I said with a pout.

He stared at my face for the longest time and then he sighed grudgingly.

"Fine. I'll go, but I'm not happy about this." He said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Come on you love birds! We have to go before Alice has a heart failure for not shopping!" Emmet yelled at us form the Jeep. I heard a smack on Emmet's head most likely from Rose.

"You ruined their moment!" he screeched at him.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" Emmet begged. I laughed and Edward grabbed our bags and we made our way to the Jeep.

Edward got inside and I sat on his lap.

"Where to little pixie?" asked Emmet as he roared his humongous Jeep o life.

"The Northgate Mall." Replied Alice.

Emmet started driving and then Rosalie had an idea.

"Lets play truth or dare!" she said excitingly.

I groaned. "Rose. Do we have to play?"

"Yes Bella we do." She snapped back.

I unwillingly agreed.

"Okay. I'll go first." Said Rose. "Alice. I truth or dare?"

She deliberated for a moment. "Truth." She said.

Rosalie showed a sly smile on her face. Uh-oh this is not going to be a good question for Alice.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked. Alice gasped and blushed.

We all laughed at her. "Well I guess we know our answer then." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Okay I chose…. Bella." She said with an innocent smile. Innocent my ass!

"Yes Alice?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um… " I thought for a moment. I'd rather have truth then do one of Alice's dares. They are pure torture.

"Truth." I said finally.

"Have you and Edward have sex before?" Alice asked. I groaned at the question.

"Do I really have to answer?" I asked.

"It's either that or an even worst question!" Alice said in her sing-song voice.

"No we haven't." I said quietly.

Emmet stopped the car and turned his head around.

"You mean to tell me you and Eddie-boy are still a virgin!?" Emmet asked shocked.

"Why are you so shocked?" snapped Edward who wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Well. You guys show the most PDA out of all of us. Really you do. And well you guys are so lovey-dovey." Emmet said.

I snuggled on Edward's chest in embarrassment. Emmet laughed.

"Eddie-boy is a prude!" he shouted outside the window. He earned a smack on the head by Rose.

"Rosie, baby. What was that for?" he asked just as if he did nothing wrong.

"Emmet McCarty! Don't shout out things like that!" he scowled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rosie." He said with pout.

"No sex for two weeks!" she said smugly. Emmet's eyes popped out.

"WHAT! Rosie please I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Bella, Eddie please tell Rosie that I didn't mean it." He begged us.

"I'm sorry Em, but you have to be punished." Answered Edward triumphantly.

I laughed and agreed with Edward.

Emmet was still begging Rose even when we arrived at the mall.

Alice grabbed mine and Rosalie's hand and took us right into Nordstrom.

"Okay, girls. The guys." She pointed to them. "Will go wherever they ant and we will stay here and we'll call them when we're finished!" she said. We all agreed and Alice brought us straight to the shoe section. Of course.

Alice was looking at some Jimmy Choo shoes when Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the store.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him. "Alice is going to kill me!" I whispered angrily.

"Well, I'm here to save my beautiful girlfriend form the evil little pixie's shopping." He said smirking.

I laughed and gave him a hug. We walked around the mall stopping at the book store of course. I got some Jane Austen books and Wuthering Heights since mine was tattered and broken.

"Bella. Please tell me you aren't getting Wuthering Heights again. You've read that book a million times!" Edward pointed out.

"Wuthering Heights is a classic." I said. We already had an argument about it and I don't want to get into another.

I got my books and paid for them at the counter and I was surprised to see Mike Newton as cashier. I internally groaned.

"That will be---" and then he looked up. A smile spread across his face. "Bella! How are you?"

"I'm great Mike." I said not looking at him.

"Hey listen do you still want to go out on---" then he got cut off.

"Leave her alone Newton. Don't you understand that she's going out with me? Why don't you go out with Lauren or Jessica I hear they're free." Edward aid smirking.

He glared at Edward and then I paid for my books and we quickly left.

"Thank you" I said.

"Anything for you love." He said and then kissed me.

"Bella Swan! How dare you leave us in the middle of shopping!" fumed Alice. I sighed. She was going to find me sooner or later. I was just hoping that it was later.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'll go with you anywhere now." I glared at Edward. He got me in this mess. He just chuckled and walked toward Emmet and Jasper.

Alice grabbed my hand and her, Rose, and I walked toward Victoria's Secret,

"Alice!" I hissed at her. "Do we have to go in there?" I pleaded.

"Yes Bella we do. You left us and now it's time for some lingerie!" she squealed.

"Maybe you could get something that little Eddie will like?" smirked Rose.

I blushed and went inside along with the others. There were so many lacey and small outfits. I wanted to look sexy; not like a stripper.

I was looking around and got some bras and panties and then I saw a baby blue almost see through baby doll. It looked perfect and I wanted Edward's and my first time to be special; maybe before he leaves.

I met Alice and Rose at the counter and noticed they all had lacey lingerie. We paid for our things and exited the store. We made it to Hollister; which Alice made me buy a ridiculous amount of jeans and skirts, and we went to Abercrombie where we bought a ton of shirts and some flip-flops.

All three of us had total of 10 bags on each hand. Alice called the guys and when they came, their eyes popped open.

"Did you girls buy the whole mall?" asked Edward wide-eyed.

"Of course not Edward; these are just essentials girls' need." said Alice. She skipped over and gave all of her bags to Jasper who groaned. I handed my bags to Edward and smiled innocently at him. I gave him a peck on the lips and we began walking.

"Did you get anything?" I asked him while we stuffed all of our bags in the back of the Jeep.

"Well I got a surprise for you." He said while kissing me.

"Edward." I said in a warning tone. "You know I don't like surprises!"

"Well you are going to love this one love." He said smiling. I sighed and nodded. I just hoed he didn't spend lot of money on me. I hated when he does that.

We all got into the Jeep and Emmet began driving back to his and Alice's house where we left the cars.

Alice and Jasper were talking with each other about god knows what. I snuggled against Edward's chest and he was playing with my hair and kissing my hands. I could stay like this forever; staying in Edward's arms.

We arrived at Emmet's at around 8:30 and Edward helped me get all of my shopping and beach bags form the back. We managed to stiff all of my bags in the trunk of his Volvo and we headed to my house.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked while driving.

"Well not in the last 3 hours you haven't." I said teasingly.

"Well that won't do then. I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He said sincerely.

"And I love you Edward Anthony Masen." And I kissed his cheek.

We arrived at my house in about five minutes. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway so that meant he was home. The lights were flickered on and I could tell Charlie knew I was home.

Edward got out of the car and opened the door for me. He opened his trunk and got out my 21 bags and just chuckled. I laughed along with him and we made our way to the door. I kissed Edward goodnight and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I opened the door and saw Charlie watching ESPN on TV.

"Hey dad!" I said. He turned around and saw me with the bags an his eyes bugged out.

"Hello Chief Swan" said Edward politely.

"Hey kids. So how was La Push?" he asked turning down the volume on the TV.

"La Push was really fun, but too bad Jake wasn't there. We went shopping in Seattle afterwards." I said smiling.

"Well I can see that." He replied pointing at m bags. Edward and I laughed. He helped me bring my bags to my room and I put them on the floor.

I kissed his lips and he kissed me back fiercely. Our foreheads were pressed together.

"I have to go." He said sadly. I nodded. I kissed his cheek and took his hand and led him downstairs.

"Goodnight Chief Swan." Said Edward.

"'Night Edward. Say hi to your folks for me." He replied not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Will do." He said back and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him one last time.

"Goodnight." I said smiling at him.

"Goodnight my love. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and he kissed my forehead and got into his Volvo.

"I love you!" I yelled while he started his car.

"I love you more!" he replied back. We both laughed and I waved him goodbye as the silver Volvo disappeared from view.

"I really like Edward Masen, Bells. He's good for you." Charlie said sincerely as he walked over to give me a hug. I hugged him back.

"I really love him daddy." I kissed his cheek. "I'm going to bed. Night' dad!"

"'Night Bella." I got upstairs and turned on the shower. After my nice, hot shower, I went into my room and started on my homework. Luckily we only had a math worksheet to do. It took me about 5 minute to finish. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair.

I was so tired. It was a fun day today. I just remembered that I didn't use my camera. Damn it! I really wanted to take pictures today. I looked through the pictures and realized that there was picture of us and with me and Edward today. I smiled; Alice must have taken them. There was one of me and Edward while he was spinning me around; that one is my favorite. It looked like one of those professional photographs.

I sighed and turned off the lights and snuggled into my bed. I fell into deep sleep and my last thought was of Edward and how much I love him.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. The Day Before Tomorrow

**SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY THIS SUMMER! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE/ FASTER UPDATES!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Stephenie Meyer owns all. [:_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Day Before Tomorrow

**BPOV:**

I was having the perfect dream about Edward. We were in our meadow and the stars were shining brightly and it was just us; no one else. We were kissing each other and then I started to unbutton his shirt; I was surprised he didn't stop me. Edward has drawn many lines towards our physical relationship; mostly because he wanted to be our first time to be special considering that we are both virgins. It really didn't matter to me about our first time because all I wanted was him and that was enough for me. I didn't need the whole candle-lit scene with rose petals across the bed; I just wasn't that type of girl.

I was just about to slide his pants down when I heard the buzzing of my annoying alarm clock. I groaned and looked at the clock. _7:10 am _it read. I wasn't normally a morning person, but I had to get ready for school. That was probably the sexiest dream I have ever had about Edward. I was really sexually frustrated right now.

I grabbed my towel and took a shower to clear my head and to help me relax a bit. The warm water really did wonders to me. I washed my hair using the strawberry shampoo Edward loved and used the freesia-scented body wash. I got out of the shower and went into my room to change my clothes.

I looked around my closet and found the perfect outfit: dark blue Hermosa skinny jeans with a red short sleeved shirt with black lace designs. I pulled on my sliver ballet flats (knowing I'm accident prone I wouldn't risk heels) and got my school bags. I heard two honks outside of my house and instantly knew it was Edward because he picked me up for school.

I locked the door and went over to the passenger side of the silver Volvo.

"Good morning love." said Edward in an unexpected sad tone. This isn't like him; he's usually happy in the morning.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I really hoped that whatever it was, I could fix.

"It's just that, we're leaving tomorrow and I won't be able to see you for a whole week." He replied sadly. It all dawned on me. I didn't know they were leaving so soon. I thought it would be maybe five days, but it turns out it is tomorrow.

I decided to put my best face forward. It was my idea that Edward would go with the rest of them to California and New York.

"Well then. I guess I'm going to have to make this day the best day ever." I said smiling. I leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. I smiled and pulled away and he smirked. I held his hand as we made our way to Forks High School. Claire De Lune filled the car; which happened to be mine and Edward's favorite Debussy piece.

We arrived at the parking lot with about 10 minutes left to spare. There we saw a red M3 convertible which obviously belonged to Rosalie and then we saw Alice's yellow 911 Turbo Porsche.

I got out of the car and grabbed my things. Edward came over to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist. We made our way to the group.

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey Bella!" They replied back.

Alice turned to Edward. "I hoped you packed mister." She said in a stern voice. The rest of us stifled a laugh while Edward looked down right nervous. It was pretty funny that Alice who was 4'11 was yelling and looking up toward Edward who was 6'1.

"Of course I have Alice." Edward said in a perfect, clear voice. I raised an eyebrow at him; I knew he was lying. Alice seemed to by it.

"Okay then. Make sure you pack every single thing I gave you on the list." She said and went back to her conversation with Jasper.

"Edward. I know you didn't start packing yet." I whispered so Alice couldn't hear.

"Well what else was I suppose to say? The pixie scares the living day out of me. I laughed at him. Everyone _would _be scared of Alice.

The bell rang and I said goodbye to Edward while Alice and I made our way to History. History was probably the boringest subject at Forks High School. The teacher just stares at the board and puts on a movie about George Washington every class, I mean come on. Maybe change the movie once in awhile.

"Bella." Alice said beside me.

"Yes Alice?" I asked. Alice had the pout and pleading look on her face again. I really need to learn how to stop giving in so often.

"Can I do Bella Barbie tonight? Please, please, please? ", She pleaded with me. Before I could protest she interrupted me. " Before you protest, I actually have a reason for giving you a make-over tonight. Edward wants to do something special tonight and before you ask, I won't tell you. So please do this for Edward?" she asked with her pout.

I sighed. I would do anything for Edward, even going through a million Bella barbies.

"Okay Alice." I reluctantly replied. She squealed in her seat. The bell rang and I got my things and went out of the door. I said bye to Alice and made my way to Government. I really didn't enjoy this class. Mike Newton is in it and it really annoyed me that he tries to make small talk with me.

I got in my seat and glared when I saw Lauren glaring at me. She was still jealous that Edward chose me instead of her. I smirked at her and looked away. She really has to get over it.

Thankfully Mike was not in school today and the class passed by smoothly.

After torturous, long hours of classes, it was finally lunch. Edward met me outside of Trigonometry and he held my hand and we walked to the cafeteria.

We waited in line for lunch and then we paid for it. Everybody else was already seated and I sat next to Edward, as always.

"Edward?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, love?" he asked a little suspiciously.

"What's the surprise tonight?" I asked in the same tone. I gave him a pout and he chuckled.

"Bella.", he said shaking his head. "It wouldn't be a surprise if you know, wouldn't it?"

I sighed knowing I wouldn't win.

"I'm going to miss you." I said in a sad voice. This will be the longest time Edward and I will be away from each other since we've met.

"I'm going to miss you more love. I really wish you didn't convince me, but you're too damn stubborn for your own good." I gave him a small giggled and he kissed me.

"PDA! PDA!" shouted Emmet and then we broke apart to find the entire cafeteria staring at us.

"Emmet!" I hissed at him. Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

I blushed at all the staring students and buried my head in Edward's chest. Edward glared at Emmet and Emmet was feigning innocence.

"Okay Bella. Last time. Are you sure you can't go with us?" asked Alice.

"Yes Alice, I'm sure." I said sadly. She sighed dramatically and started to eat her lunch. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and would give me quick pecks on the cheeks now and then. I smiled at him and he gave me another one of his crooked smiles.

The bell rang and Edward and I headed off to Biology. Biology had to be my favorite class- the reason being Edward.

We ended up watching a movie in Biology and Edward and I spent most of the time kissing each other, but being as quiet as possible. We were so into it that we didn't notice that the movie ended. The lights flickered on and I heard MR. Maloney speak.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan, I am reminding you that PDA is not tolerated at Forks High School so can you please break it up?" he said in a annoyed tone. I blushed and we broke apart. Edward grinned and then school ended.

We got up and made our way to the parking lot and once we got there, I got assaulted by a very familiar pixie.

"Bella! I'll be over at 5:00 sharp at your house." She said while jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"Okay Alice. Did you have a little too much caffeine today?" I teased her.

"Of course not. Maybe in the morning, but I" swear it was only a cup!" she pleaded. We all laughed. One cup was enough to last Alice for the entire week.

"Bella? Can you come over my house to help me pack? I really don't want to face the wrath of the pixie."

I giggled. "Well Mr. Cullen, it is your fault that you didn't start packing, but considering you would be doing the same thing for me, I'll help you." He smiled and kissed me.

"Thank you Bella." I smiled and he opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. The drive to Edward's house was peaceful. That's what I love about our relationship. We don't need small talk to fill the silence. Being in each other's presence was more than enough.

We arrived at Edward's house or should I say manor. I will never get over its beauty. The exterior was made mostly of glass and the interior has been furnished by an interior designer. Edward opened the door.

"Mom? Are you home?" Edward called throughout the house.

"In the kitchen sweetie!" she replied back cheerfully. I absolutely love Edward's mother. She is a second mother to me and she thinks of me as a daughter she never had.

"Hello mother." Said Edward as we arrived into the kitchen. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello darling, I'm just cooking up dinner." Then she noticed me.

"Bella, sweetie! How are you?" she said excitedly. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I'm great how are you?" I asked.

"Wonderful! I hope Edward here has been a gentlemen?" she said looking sternly at Edward who just smiled sheepishly.

"Of course he has." I replied and winked at Edward. He laughed.

"Please do come again soon Bella dear." She said.

"Of course." I replied. Edward took my hand and led me to his room. His room was gorgeous of course. It had a huge bed in the center of the room and a black leather couch in the corner of the room. The room was filled with red and gold. There was a HUGE collection of music cd's sorted by time frame and preference.

"Well, we should get started then." Edward said. He got up and went to his closet and pulled out a luggage bag as well as a carry-on bag.

"Can I see the list?" I asked him.

He pulled out the list form his jean pocket.

The list read:

_Edward Masen's list for California and New York_

_14 t-shirts_

_10 different types of dress shirts and pants_

_14 pairs of jeans 5 pairs of shorts_

_20 pair of boxers_

_1 pair of dress shoes_

_1 pair of sneakers_

_1 pair of flip flops_

_A pair of sunglasses_

_Sunscreen_

_10. Hat_

_11. A beach towel_

_12. Deodorant_

_13. Comb/Brush_

_14. Q-tips and toothbrush/toothpaste _

_15. Floss_

_16. Shampoo and conditioner_

_17. A good book or something that reminds you of Bella (and Bella I know you're reading this! [; ) _

_18. Swim pants_

_19. A heavy coat_

_20. 4 light-weight hoodies_

_**MAKE SURE YOU PACK EVERY SINGLE THING ON THIS LIST EDWARD MASEN! – XOXO, THE PIXIE ALICE [:**_

I laughed once I finished reading the list. She wanted him to bring so many damn articles of clothing.

"What are you laughing at gorgeous?" asked a slightly confused Edward.

"Alice wants you to pack for a month's journey." I aid jokingly. He laughed. We began getting clothes from his closet. We got all his shirts and pants neatly folded in the luggage. We ended up throwing half of his closet on the floor and had to clean all back. We finished up packing at around 4:50.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"What is it Bella?" asked Edward concern. I sighed. Alice will be at my house soon.

"It's almost 5 and I promised Alice that she could do "Bella Barbie"." I said with a frown. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"So what time are you picking me up?" I asked curiously.

He gave me his crooked smile.

"At 7:30 my love. That should be plenty of time for Alice's Bella Barbie."

I chuckled. Knowing Alice she'll use the entire amount of time.

Edward drove me home. It was already 5. Alice's car was in the driveway.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

"I'll see at 7:30 Edward." I kissed his lips and ran out the door with my school things. I heard him chuckle as I got out and I ran inside to find a very annoyed pixie waiting for me. I gulped. This is going to be a very long night.

* * *

**CLIFFY! TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE SURPRISE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Last Night

**A/N:I'm so sorry. I know it's been forever- literally- since i have updated. I lost my inspiration and time just wasn't on my side. Well i read ****my reviews today and i'm more motivated. I cherish my readers and I hope you're all still here. I hope this chapter makes up for it and that you all enjoy it. Reviews do make my day. Anyway... enough with me and my rambling. Let's get onto the story.****Chapter 4**

* * *

Last Night

**BPOV:**

"Bella… Do you know what time it is," huffed Alice. I was kind of scared to answer her.

"Um… It's 5?" I murmured with a slight smile. She didn't fall for it and rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you're 5 minutes late! I need all the time I can get to pretty you up. Edward won't know what will hit him tonight." She said with a wink. I blushed and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry Alice. I'm ready now." I said as a poor excuse to change the subject. Luckily, Alice did. Alice began to raid my closet to find that "perfect" dress that I bought a few weeks ago that would be perfect for my date tonight with Edward.

"Aha! I found it. I know it will look fabulous on you Bella." Alice said as she picked up the dress. It was a white and black dress with a single, thick strap on the right shoulder. There was a bow on the strap and it had a black ribbon to tie at the back of my waist. What I loved most about this dress was that there was a pocket on both sides of the dress that weren't noticeable. **(Picture of dress on my profile)**

"Alice! This is really fancy for a date with Edward. Do you know where he's taking me?" I asked nervously. Edward is known to go overboard and I really don't like him spending a lot of money on me.

"My lips are sealed!" replied Alice. She laid the dress on my bed and got out a pair of black heels that looked like death traps. **(Picture on profile) **One slip and I'll land in the hospital for sure.

"Uh… Alice? Are you sure you want me wearing those? I mean they're pretty and all, but I'm pretty sure I'll land in the emergency room if I slip once." I said matter-of-factly. I mean this is the last night I have with Edward since he's leaving tomorrow and I certainly don't want to spend it in the emergency room.

"Don't worry about a single thing Bella. And if you fall, Edward will be there to catch you. He wouldn't let you fall." She said reassuringly. I sighed. I guess she was right. Edward would do anything to protect me. "Now go take a shower!" she said returning to her old bossy self.

"Okay Pixie." I went into the shower and turned the water to make it warm. I took off my clothes and washed my hair in the strawberry shampoo that Edward loves. I shaved my legs and underarms and used my strawberry body wash. After 15 minutes in the shower I was all clean and fresh to go.

I came out of the shower with my towel wrapped around my hair and a white fluffy robe wrapped around my body. Alice pulled me into a chair and took my hair out of the towel. She then blow dried my hair and made my hair straight, instead of leaving it to its natural waves. Once she was done with my hair, she went onto my make-up. She made it natural with very little eyeliner and a hint of mascara. To finish my look off, she put strawberry lip gloss on my lips.

After she was done with my hair and make-up, she told me to go into the bathroom and change. She also picked out a matching set of bras and panties for me. They were a light blue color and made up of satin. I changed into the dress and strapped on the heels on my feet.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I actually look like I belong next to Edward. Alice called me out of the bathroom and she smiled.

"Bella, you look so beautiful." She said while pretending to wipe a tear on her eye.

"It's all thanks to you Alice." I laughed. She laughed too.

"Damn straight it is. I should become a beautician. Let me take photos of you for my portfolio Bella," Alice said jokingly. She then pretended to have a camera in her hands and I posed for her smiling. We laughed at each other and then we heard a car come up the driveway.

I looked out of my bedroom window to see my dad, Charlie, driving up the driveway with his police cruiser.

"My dad's home," I told Alice.

"Charlie's home? Great! I haven't seen him in a week!" Alice squealed excitingly. I laughed at her. She had Charlie wrapped around his finger and he absolutely adored her.

We went down the stairs to see Charlie making his way through the door with his police uniform. He looked up and noticed us walking down the stairs.

"Hey Bells. Hi Alice! I haven't seen around here in awhile," said Charlie.

"Well Charlie, you know school and all. I'll be sure to come around more often." Alice promised.

"Good to hear." Charlie replied with a smile. "You going somewhere Bells? You look gorgeous by the way."

I blushed. "Yeah Dad. Edward and I are going out in a little."

"Okay have fun. Don't come home too late," he reminded me.

"I know dad," I said with a chuckle. "Oh. I'm sorry Dad. I forgot to make dinner," I said apologetically.

"Nah. It's fine. I'll just order a pizza from Pizza Palace," he said reassuringly. "Are you staying for dinner Alice?"

"Sorry Charlie. I need to get home and double check all the things I packed," Alice said apologetically with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked while going into the kitchen and getting a vitamin R. He popped it open and took a sip.

"Oh, me and the gang are going to Los Angeles and then to New York for a week." Alice replied while taking a glance at me.

"Bells? Are you going to? You never mentioned this to me?" Charlie asked suspiciously. I glared at Alice and sighed.

"No Dad I'm not going." I replied a little sadly.

"Why not? Is Edward going?" He asked surprised. Edward and I were nearly inseparable.

"Well, Jake's party is coming up and I wanted to spend time with you and Sue." I said trying to defend myself. I thought he would have been happy with me wanting to spend time with him.

"Bells, honey you didn't have to do that. I'm sure Jake would understand and there are plenty of opportunities for you to spend time with Sue and me," Charlie grumbled. I think I made him feel bad.

"I told you Bella! You could have gone with us," Alice grumbled. She was defiantly not happy that I wasn't going.

"Well, it's too late anyways. Plus, I want to spend time you now and Jake only turns 16 once." I said with a sigh. That officially ended our conversation. Charlie accepted my excuse and Alice did too surprisingly.

It was exactly 7:30 when I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled. Edward was never late, always right on time. I walked with Alice to open the door while Charlie went into the living room while turning on the channel to watch the Mariners play.

I opened the door a smiled widely. Edward was standing there looking as handsome as ever. He wore a white button up shirt and black slacks. He looked beautiful with his vibrant green eyes and his wild, tousled hair. He had a dozen red roses along with white lilies in his arm.

"Hey beautiful," Edward greeted me with a kiss. I smiled at him. He was always the most romantic out of the two of us. "These are for you," he said as he handed me the bouquet of flowers.

"They're lovely, Edward. Thank you." I said sincerely. He is so sweet.

"Not as lovely as you," Edward replied while looking at me with loving eyes. I was about to respond until Alice spoke up. I forgot we had company.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the love fest, you're making me gag," Alice said while pretending to gag. Edward and I both laughed at her. "Bye Charlie!" She yelled out to Charlie.

"Bye Alice!" Charlie replied while still watching the game. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bye lovebirds!" Alice said while walking out the door and into her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

Edward and I just stared at her while she drove out of the driveway. When her car was out of sight I sighed and leaned into Edward's embrace. Edward stepped inside and closed the door.

"Hi Charlie," Edward said as we walked into the living room.

"Hi Edward, where are you two heading out tonight," Charlie asked while finally looking away from the screen.

"I'd tell you Charlie, but I still want to keep it a surprise for Bella," he said while looking at me. I smiled back at him.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Take care of my little girl Edward."

"Will do Charlie, I won't let anything happen to her."

"Bye Dad," I said while Edward and I started walking to the door.

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye kids, have fun, but not too much fun!" Charlie yelled to remind us. Edward and I turned beet red and I silently laughed. We walked hand in hand out into his silver Volvo. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I thanked him. _Gentleman as always_ I thought to myself.

Edward went into the driver's seat and started up the car. Claire De Lune played throughout the car.

"Can you please give me a hint?" I asked Edward as nicely as I could.

"Nope, it's a surprise," Edward said as he enunciated that word "surprise".

I sighed. Well, it couldn't hurt to ask.

They rest of the ride remained relatively silent. That's one of the things I love about Edward. We didn't need to fill the silence with small talk. We were comfortable with each other. Edward held my hand for the entire ride.

The ride lasted about 20 minutes. I was about to open the door when Edward stopped me. I looked at him questioningly.

"Can you put this on please?" Edward asked with his signature crooked smile. I always hated him for that. He pulled out a blindfold. I could never say no when he did that. I sighed and nodded.

He put the blindfold on me and went out the door. He then opened the door on my side and led me out. We walked for about 5 minutes while Edward held me tightly, knowing with me and the heels that I would most likely fall flat on my face. We stopped and Edward stepped away from me for a moment. He then took off the blindfold and I gasped.

We were in our meadow. The trees surrounding it were filled with lights that resembled Christmas lights and there was a lovely table and two chairs in the center of the meadow. There was a small vase with a single rose and our dinner was already placed there, covered by lids.

The ground of the meadow was filled with rose petals and I could hear the soft music in the background. Everything looked so wonderful.

"Edward, how on Earth did you do this?" I asked while still trying to absorb my surroundings. My eyes filled with tears. He was too much for me. I don't deserve him.

"Hey, don't cry love. I did this with a little help from the guys and Rose while Alice dressed you up. I wanted you to remember our night together before we leave tomorrow," Edward replied. He then gave me a long, passionate kiss and we made our way to the table. I sat down on the seat that Edward pulled out for me and Edward sat opposite of me.

Edward opened the lids and I immediately smelled the delicious aroma of mushroom ravioli on my plate while Edward had chicken parmesan on his. Our glasses were filled with Coke and I took a sip. We began eating while we listened to the soft melodies. Once we finished our meal, Edward stood up and reached his hand out to me.

"Dance with me," Edward asked breathlessly. He was staring me intently with a smile.

"Edward, you know that I can't dance," I said shyly.

"It's all in the leading," Edward replied and that was all it took for me to agree. I put my hand in his and he led me away from the table. We danced while the songs were playing. I was staring into Edward's eyes and he was staring at mine.

At that moment, nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered. It was only me and Edward in our tiny bubble. Edward leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back. After our little make-out session, it began to get cold. Edward noticed the goose bumps on my arm.

"It's time for us to go," he announced while leading me to the car.

"But what about the table and the decorations and the-"

"Bella, don't worry about it," Edward said while opening the door for me.

"Okay, but I really don't want to leave," I admitted sadly. I looked towards the ground and Edward lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him once again.

"Hey, don't be sad. I don't want to leave either, but it's getting late. Besides, we'll have plenty more dates like this," Edward said reassuringly. I kissed him once more and nodded while I got into the car.

Edward closed my door and he went into his. We began the drive home while my hand rested in his. We made it to my house and I could still see the lights in the living room. _Charlie must still be watching the game_ I thought to myself.

Edward came around and opened the door. We walked to the porch steps and the porch lights were still on.

"Best date ever," I told Edward truthfully with a smile. Edward leaned his forehead on mine and we sighed contently.

"We'll have more, I promise," Edward said. I could hear the truth in his words and in his promise. We kissed once more and then we said our goodbyes.

"I'll miss you," I said while hugging him and snuggling on his chest.

"I'll miss you more. I'll call and text you every single day, I promise," Edward said while giving one last kiss to my forehead. I watched him leave.

If I'd have known this was the last time I saw Edward, I would have done so much more, spent so much more time. What I didn't know was the promises were meant to be broken and even Edward's were as well.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what your favorite part/lines of this chapter was. If you have any suggestions to me, please do tell me. Thank you for spending the time to read my story. Review!**


End file.
